Webcam II
Unvorstellbar war meine Gefühlslage. Nicht nachvollziehbar, was ich in diesem Moment gedacht hatte. Ich war verwirrt, resigniert und eingeschüchtert. Eine lange Weile saß ich einfach nur vor meinem PC und starrte auf die vollkommen schwarze Übertragung. Dann erwachte ich aus meiner Starre und riss hektisch mein Handy aus der Tasche. „Alles okay?!“ Schrieb ich per SMS während die Zeit immer langsamer wurde. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich endlos lang an und es kam einfach keine Antwort. Meine Augen tränten und meine Nase lief ein wenig. Dann entspannte ich mich. „Ja is gut :)“ stand auf meinem Display. Ich sackte darauf im Stuhl zusammen und dankte dem Gott, an den ich eigentlich nicht glaubte. Ich war unglaublich erleichtert und musste mich zunächst einmal wieder sammeln. Mein Handy vibrierte: „Hast du was gesehn??“ war zu lesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir nicht sicher, was ich an diesem Punkt tun musste. War ich mir ganz sicher etwas gesehen zu haben? Vielleicht war der Schatten der Milchglastür nur Einbildung … Für einen Text war das alles zu viel, also rief ich sie an. Ich schilderte ihr was ich gesehen hatte und das die Webcam ausfiel. Sie schien sich da schon längst wieder beruhigt zu haben. Sie sagte dann noch, dass ein Mann vom Personal die Wohnung genaustens überprüfen würde und sie momentan unten an der Rezeption warten würde. Wir telefonierten dann noch eine Weile belangloses durch … Und irgendwann meinte sie dann auch, dass der Mann vom Personal zurück sei und nichts gefunden hätte. Sie und ich dachten in dem Moment, dass wir uns das alles nur eingebildet hätten und dass all diese Geräusche vermutlich von draußen kamen. Tatsächlich klangen diese Töne auch ein bisschen nach irgendwelchen Feuerwerkskörpern, die manche Idioten ja übers gesamte Jahr meinen zünden zu müssen … Nun ja, diese Nacht war dann auch gelaufen und die nächsten Tage beruhigte sich die Situation wieder. Ich glaube es war dann so ziemlich genau eine Woche nach diesem Vorfall, als … Als erneut irgendetwas unseren Chat störte … Und zwar ganz gewaltig. Es war 21:00 Uhr so ungefähr als die Übertragung stand. Und neben den üblichen Schleimereien unter relativ frisch Verliebten redeten wir darüber, was wir so alles tun könnten, wenn sie endlich wieder zurück wäre. Im Gespräch waren so Dinge wie Kino oder Freibad und wir dachten nun wirklich nicht mehr daran, was vor einer Woche geschah. Vielleicht habe ich mir das auch wieder nur eingebildet. Okay, ich will nicht mehr lange um den heißen Brei herumreden und zum Punkt kommen. 22:45 war's. Ich hatte mir was zu essen gemacht, da ich das Ende des Gesprächs erst in circa zwei Stunden vermutete. Es war echt nur eine winzige Sekunde. Ich wollte was trinken, griff zu meiner Flasche und da meine Hand ins Leere griff, sah ich nach rechts um den genauen Standpunkt der Flasche zu erkennen und sie dann zu greifen. Ich öffnete sie gerade und blickte zurück auf den Bildschirm, als ich für eine Nanosekunde dieses Gesicht sah. Nicht ihres, nein, das eines Fremden. Direkt hinter ihr. Viel zu kurz um irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber ich schwöre, dass ich mir das nicht eingebildet hatte … Da war was. Mein Herz stand kurz still und ich bekam keine Luft. Die Flasche rutschte mir aus der Hand und vergoss sich zu meinen Füßen. Sie fragte mich was denn los sei, als sie mein weißes, verstörtes Gesicht sah. Abermals kamen mir die Tränen und ich konnte mich nicht länger bewegen. Erst nach mehrmaligen Zwinkern und einem Erbrechen des Essens kam ich wieder zur Fassung. Gerade wollte ich sie mit aller Kraft überzeugen das Zimmer zu verlassen, als ich die Silhouette von großen, kräftigen Schultern sah, die sich beim atmen auf und ab bewegten. Schultern eines großen Mannes in der Milchglastür. Bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, brach mein Internetanschluss zusammen. Kendjio (Diskussion) 21:49, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Computer